Amazing You
by cresentquint
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya, karena entah mengapa Lee Sungmin selalu ada dalam fikirannya. [KyuMin] [Office!AU] [One shot ]


**Title **: Amazing You

**Pairing ** : Kyuhyun x Sungmin [KyuMin]

**Other Casts** : Ryeowook; Donghae

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Rated** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the story and the plot

**Summary** : Karena bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, cinta itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Aku memandang pria itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan setiap bentuk tubuhnya agar otakku bisa langsung mengenalinya saat dia berada di dekatku. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling aku sesali dalam hidupku. Karena sejak saat otakku bisa mengenali keberadaannya, suatu system dalamnya terus saja memutarnya didalam kepalaku hingga membuat tingkat kewarasanku akan sesuatu menjadi mengkhawatirkan.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak dia bergabung dalam perusahaan IT terkemuka ini. Satu dari beberapa orang seniorku yang kebetulan menjadi bawahanku. Bukannya aku tinggi hati, tetapi pada kenyataannya, dia adalah anggota teamku. Pria itu bertanggung jawab atas semua software yang aku buat. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah tangan kananku.

Dan kenyataan inilah yang membuatku semakin sulit bernafas. Fakta bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat menarik sedang berusaha aku tendang jauh kedalam sudut pikiranku yang paling dalam. Terlibat dalam hubungan yang romantis dengan rekan satu team adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan saat aku ingin fokus dalam pekerjaanku.

Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun pekerjaan lebih penting daripada asmara. Itulah motto hidup yang aku pegang teguh sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ketika aku mulai bergabung dengan perusahaan ini. Maksudku, jika kau melihat sepupumu menarik diri dari kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang CEO karena dia lebih memilih untuk menikah dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri di Seoul kemudian datang kembali padamu karena patah hati, bukanlah pengalaman yang ingin kau alami bukan?

_Jadi tidak, . . _

Terima kasih kepada Kim Heechul –sepupu yang palling aku cintai didunia ini- atas semua deskripsinya akan patah hati yang membuatku enggan untuk terlibat dalam urusan asmara.

Tetapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Kehadiran pria ini sudah membuat motto hidupku berantakan. Dan tiba-tiba saja udara disekelilingku terasa begitu sedikit. Aku tahu perasaan ini.

"Mr. Cho, meeting hari ini sepertinya akan selesai diluar jam perkiraan. Kita masih punya waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk break, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Starbucks_?" tanya suara itu tenang. Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas kalau udaranya terasa menekan seperti ini? Sepertinya jika aku tidak menjaga jarak dari asistenku ini, aku akan semakin sulit untuk bernafas. _Sial!_

"Ah, baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita telepon Donghae dan Ryeowook juga? Semakin banyak orang akan semakin baik kan?" jawabku. Perhatianku kini terfokus pada saku celana hitam milikku untuk mengambil _handphone_ guna menghubungi dua orang teamku yang lain. Okay, sebenarnya ini hanyalah salah satu trikku untuk menghindari tatapannya.

_Hebat bukan ideku? _

"Ide yang bagus!" Serunya antusias dan tanpa sadar aku memandang wajahnya yang sedang sumringah, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi lollipop oleh orang tuanya. Dan kemudian semua hal disekelilingku serasa terhenti tepat ketika manik mata kami bertemu.

_Dan aku, Cho Kyuhyun, mempertanyakan kewarasanku untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. _

.

.

.

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Belakangan ini dua kosa kata itu benar-benar membuat hidupku serasa tidak nyaman. Ketidakhadirannya dalam dua hari ini membuatku merasa aneh. Haruskah aku datang ke apartemennya untuk melihat keadaannya?

Ini semua karena hanya dialah yang bisa membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan tepat waktu, bukan karena aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Ya.. itu pasti alasan mengapa aku merasa aneh ketika dia tidak ada! Karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu!

_Okay sepertinya itu pembelaan yang tepat._

Lima belas menit sudah aku berjalan dari ujung ruanganku kearah pintu berpelitur hitam itu kemudian kembali lagi dan terus seperti itu selama aku berfikir tentang alasan yang akan aku katakana saat aku datang ke apartemennya nanti.

"Kyu, demi apapun, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu? Kau benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Keluh seseorang yang –ajaibnya- bisa membuatku berhenti seketika. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah darimana suara itu berasal. Jantungku berdetak dengan irama yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak mungkin bila itu adalah suara…

Ah, Kim Ryeowook!

_Great!_ Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak hanya satu ruangan dengan pria itu, tetapi juga dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Sepertinya dia heran dengan ekspresi wajahku yang semula antusias kemudian berubah menjadi menyebalkan –dimatanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Responku datar kemudian kembali kemeja kerjaku. Aku bisa melihat dari ujung mataku ketika Donghae tersenyum penuh arti kearahku. Sepertinya alien yang sering dibicarakannya itu kini sudah mulai menyerangku.

_Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae dan membiarkan makhluk asing itu bermain-main dikepalamu! _

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah pagi yang cerah ketika aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu ditaman. Sepertinya sudah satu abad lebih aku tidak menghabiskan waktu luangku diluar ruangan. _Well,_ Starcraft selalu lebih menggoda dibandingkan dengan berjalan-jalan diluar tanpa tujuan.

Dan entah mengapa sesuatu didalam diriku berkata bahwa akan ada suatu hal menarik yang akan terjadi jika aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Jadi, disinilah aku, duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih untuk menikmati udara segar dan matahari pagi yang hangat.

Aku sedang focus menghirup udara pagi ini sambil menutup mataku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dibagian kakiku. Kaget, aku langsung mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit tidak macho kemudian sukses membawa kakiku bertemu dengan dada bidang milikku.

Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak mau memelihara binatang, mereka sangat tidak punya _manner!_

"Ah, maaf! Aku Cacao tidak sengaja melakukannya, dia han- Ahh.. !"

Katakanlah aku menghayal saat ini atau apapun pembelaan yang bisa aku berikan pada diriku sendiri ketika sepersekian detik kemudian aku langsung mengenali suara itu. Tidak, kali ini aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi lagi, bukan? Semoga saja saat aku menengadahkan wajahku kearah sumber suara tadi, bukan Ryeowook yang aku lihat.

Terima kasih Tuhan, kali ini kau membuatku percaya bahwa tingkat ketidakwarasanku sudah berkurang sepuluh persen saat aku beradu pandang dengan Sungmin. Pria itu memandang khawatir kearahku. Dan dengan tatapan yang dia berikan padaku saat ini aku heran mengapa aku masih bisa menghirup udara segar pagi ini.

"Mr. Lee! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Tanyaku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat relax. Anehnya, aku masih tidak berani menatap matanya. Entahlah, bagiku mata itu memiliki sihir yang bisa membuatku tenggelam didalamnya. Aku sendiri jadi berfikir, sebenarnya mata itu yang memang ajaib ataukah memang tingkat ketidakwarasanku kembali bertambah?

Aku memperhatikan Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya canggung. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah gerakan yang juga biasa aku lakukan, tapi mengapa ketika dia yang melakukannya terasa sangat menggemaskan?

_Kenapa Tuhaaannn?_

"Ah, maafkan aku Mr. Cho. Sebenarnya yang sakit adalah adikku." Gumam Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini aku akan marah padanya, tapi entah kenapa aku hanya mengangguk bodoh dihadapannya sambil membentuk bibirku menjadi sebulat telur.

_So much for a cool image you have, Cho! _Makiku pada diriku sendiri.

"_By the way, _apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini Mr. Cho?" Sungmin, yang masih tetap pada posisi berdirinya dengan anjing hitam dipelukannya, bertanya padaku. Jelas sekali dia berusaha untuk memulai percakapan diantara kami. Tanpa sadar aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong andalanku ketika aku sedang berfikir. "Emm… Mr. Cho?" sapanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau duduk? Aku lelah bebicara dengan posisi seperti ini. Dan berhenti memanggilku Mr. Cho, kita sedang tidak dikantor." Itu adalah respon yang aku keluarkan dengan tidak sadar. Entah dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk berbicara secara kasual dengannya. Maksudku, selama kami menjadi rekan satu team dikantor, kami sangat jarang sekali mengobrol selain saat rapat atau saat kami membahas program software baru yang akan diluncurkan oleh perusahaan.

Dan detik berikutnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas ketika dia menunjukan senyum paling indah miliknya padaku. Senyuman yang saat ini memporak-porandakan benteng pertahanan milikku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung untuk membalasnya dan mengangguk –aku yakin aku melakukannya dengan sangat antusias- ketika dia menawarkan untuk melanjutkan obrolan kami di café yang terletak tepat di depan taman ini.

_Dan aku berfikir bahwa Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini aku kenal terkubur begitu saja saat bersama pria ini. _

_Sorry__, siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?_

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman itu, kami, maksudku aku dan Sungmin, jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setidaknya ada satu persamaan yang menyatukan kami dan aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa hal memalukan inilah yang menyatukan kami. _Well,_ kami sama-sama pecinta drama. Baik drama televisi maupun drama musical. Tentu saja drama yang kami maksud adalah drama yang memiliki alur cerita yang bagus.

Kami sama-sama menyukai _"Secret garden"_ dan sering membicarakan bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya ketika kami makan siang. Minggu lalu kami bahkan menonton "Catch Me If You Can"dan minggu sebelumnya kami menonton "Jack The Ripper", dua drama musical yang memang sudah banyak ditunggu oleh pencintanya.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun-ah, kau sekarang jadi lebih sering tersenyum." Donghae tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan arah pembicaraan kami. Satu menit yang lalu kami masih serius membicarakan bagaimana cara agar uji coba software baru yang kami ciptakan bisa berjalan lancar tanpa banyak hambatan.

"Huh?" tanyaku. Aku berharap bahwa telingaku sedang tidak berpihak padaku, tapi sepertinya pendengaranku ini memang sangat baik karena ketika Donghae mengulangi kalimatnya barusan, yang aku dengar adalah kalimat yang sama.

"Tapi aku senang melihatmu seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Sungmin-hyung untuk hal ini." tambah Donghae lagi. Dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah ketika Donghae-hyung memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya dan beralih pada cangkir kopi milikku.

Kadang aku berharap bahwa Donghae-hyung tetap bersikap seperti anak kecil, karena saat dia bersikap seperti ini, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Sebab sadar atau tidak, kata-katanya itu benar. Semenjak Sungmin ada, aku jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan terkadang kenyataan itu begitu menakutkan untukku.

_Tingkat kewarasan pada Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya berkurang lagi lima persen. _

.

.

.

Semenjak pembicaraanku dengan Donghae-hyung, aku terus berfikir. Apa yang ada pada diri Sungmin yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Dulu seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka bertukar cerita lebih dari lima menit. Hal yang bisa membuatku berbicara lebih dari lima menit adalah software terbaru buatanku dan Starcraft.

Sejak kami mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah mengapa aku jadi lebih banyak bicara. Baiklah sebenarnya aku jadi lebih sering berkomentar tentang apa yang ada disekitarku. Walaupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku kadang terasa pedas ditelinga orang lain.

"Kau tahu magnae, aku tidak akan pernah masak untukmu lagi!" Ryeowook berteriak padaku saat aku mengomentari bibimbab buatannya yang terlalu asin dilidahku. Dari semua orang yang pernah mengenal Ryeowook, seharusnya akulah yang paling mengetahui bahwa topik tentang makanan buatannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat sensitive untuknya.

Dulu mungkin aku tidak akan berani berkomentar seperti ini padanya, karena hanya dialah sumber supply makanan ketika kami sedang lembur dan bosan memesan masakan cepat saji. Tapi kini aku bisa minta tolong Sungmin untuk membuatkanku makanan.

_Ahh…lagi-lagi Sungmin. Serius, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku Lee Sungmin?_

Dan berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama benar-benar tidak membantuku sama sekali. Karena perasaan ini terus tumbuh dan enggan untuk pergi dari dalam diriku.

Dan lihatlah aku sekarang!

Aku kini sedang memandangnya diam-diam, memastikan bahwa dia tidak melihat mataku yang terfokus padanya dari balik komputerku. Ada perasaan rindu yang menjalar disetiap aliran darahku, meninggalkan sesak tak berujung di organ dalam dadaku ketika aku memandangnya.

Denyutnya tak lagi stabil dan berubah liar ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya dari layar komputer dibalik meja kerjanya. Mata indah itu menemukan mataku dan menguncinya rapat ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Ringan dan tanpa beban. Matanya sedikit mengecil ketika lengkung itu terbentuk dibibirnya.

Senyum itulah yang menawan hatiku hanya untuknya. Mata itulah yang membuatku tak lagi merasakan bahwa kini kakiku tengah menyentuh marmer dingin dibawahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja mendadak seluruh tubuhku terasa menghangat saat manic hitam itu seolah berbicara padaku.

Satu detik yang terasa begitu berharga.

Dan detik berikutnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam mengulang semua kejadian itu menjadi rangkaian film didalam kepalaku.

_Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah benar-benar gila!_

.

.

.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Itu adalah hal yang bisa aku simpulkan setelah satu tahun menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Minus enam bulan pertama saat aku berada dalam sebuah emosi yang disebut '_denial'_.

Sekarang semenit saja tidak melihat wajahnya terasa ada yang kurang dalam hariku. Sepuluh menit pertama sebelum aku memulai pekerjaanku, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandangnya. Tentu saja tidak secara langsung.

_They don't call me genious for nothing, do they?_

Mau tahu rahasia terdalam milikku? Aku mempunyai satu folder berukuran enam giga bite berisikan foto-foto pria itu. Darimana aku mendapatkannya? Aku adalah seorang Group Manager IT di perusahaan ini, jadi aku mempunyai akses kesemua data base karyawan dan CCTV di perusahaan ini. Aku juga tidak lupa menyebutkan bahwa aku bisa mengontrol pergerakan kamera CCTV didalam ruanganku, jadi simpulkan saja dari mana aku mendapatkan harta karun berharga milikku ini.

_HAHAHAHAHA_¸ dengarlah sisi lain diriku kini tertawa seperti seorang maniak.

Panggil aku stalker atau apapun itu aku tidak akan menyangkal, karena aku memang salah satunya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat salah satu photo Sungmin muncul dilayar komputerku. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena letak meja kami berseberangan jadi dia tidak perlu merasa ketakutan bahwa aku sedang memandang photo-photonya seperti seorang maniak.

_Sial! Sepertinya aku memang seorang maniak!_

"Kau mulai lagi Kyunnie!" Sungmin berseru dari balik komputernya. Membuat Donghae-hyung dan Ryeowook-hyung menoleh kearahku. Hal terakhir yang ingin aku hindari adalah Donghae-hyung dan Ryewook-hyung melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Huh?" aku merespon Sungmin-hyung dengan wajah yang kubuat se-clue-less mungkin. Tapi sepertinya actingnya kali ini tidak berjalan mulus. "Lagi-lagi kau menatap layar komputermu dengan wajah seperti itu!" tambah Sungmin.

"Huh?" responku lagi, kali ini aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin. "Jangan bersikap innocent seperti itu Kyunnie, setidaknya jika kau ingin menonton AV-Film lakukanlah dirumah, jangan dikantor! Ewww…" tambah Sungmin. Dan hal yang aku dengar berikutnya adalah dentuman suara tawa milik Ryeowook-hyung dan Donghae-hyung.

_Baiklah, aku mengakui bahwa cinta itu membuat orang memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya walaupun dia sudah membuatku malu didepan rekan kerjaku._

_Ah, the things i do for you, Lee Sungmin._

_._

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyunnie?" pertanyaan Sungmin barusan membuatku terlonjak kaget dari tempat dudukku dan hampir saja menumpahkan kopi yang sedang aku minum pada laptop kesayanganku. Lima tahun sudah aku bersamanya, tapi itu tidak membuatku terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Minimi! Kau mengagetkanku!" keluhku dan langsung menutup rapat laptopku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan saat ini. _Menulis tentang kisah cintamu sendiri adalah hal yang cukup memalukan, jadi memberitahu pasanganmu tentang hal itu bukanlah hal yang bijaksana,_ pikirku.

"Kenapa kau menutup laptopmu tiba-tiba seperti itu? Mencurigakan sekali!" tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini berusaha untuk melihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan. Dan aku dengan keahlianku yang seadanya berusaha untuk menjauhkan benda berwarna hitam itu dari jangkauan tangan kecilnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa mengapa kau takut menunjukannya padaku?" tanya Sungmin lagi kali ini dia memajukan bibirnya sedikit tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal padaku. _Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya saat ini. _

"Kau tahu benar bahwa aku tidak akan terpengaruh bukan, Minimi? Jadi berhentilah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, karena aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu!" jawabku. Kali ini aku mengangkat laptopku diatas kepalaku sehingga Sungmin tidak dapat mencapainya. Setelah satu menit tidak berhasil untuk menggapai laptopku, sepertinya dia menyerah. Karena kini dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan tatapannya yang menakutkan.

Baru saja aku ingin menarik nafas lega, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhku dan berjalan dari arah perut ke dadaku. _Sial! Tidak dengan cara itu lagi!_

"Minimi!" Seruku sambil berusaha menghindari sentuhannya. "Ayolah Kyunnie berbagilah denganku~"Bujuk Sungmin lagi. Kali ini dia menjalankan tangannya dari dadaku kearah perutku dan sebaliknya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Minimi, kau tahu benar apa yang sedang kau lakukan bukan?" ancamku sambil balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikir aku lakukan, tapi melihat senyumnya aku yakin aku gagal.

"Kyunnie, berbaik hatilah pada Minimi~" rayu Sungmin lagi. _Shit!_ "Baiklah!" Akhirnya aku mengalah dan memilih untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Sungmin memang selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dariku dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ah, that's my Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin begitu dia mendapatkan benda hitam itu dariku. Ekspresinya sangat senang seakan baru saja menerima hadiah paling mewah dariku.

Dan melihatnya seperti itu saja bisa membuatku begitu bahagia. Masa bodoh dengan semua rahasia yang kusimpan didalam laptop itu. Masa bodoh dengan semua diary tentangnya yang belum selesai aku luapkan didalamnya. Buat apa malu mengakui bahwa aku memang tergila-gila padanya? Bahkan setelah lima tahun menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, perasaan itu masih belum berubah.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan padaku? _

Lee Sungmin. Dia memang bukan orang yang istimewa. Dia bukanlah pewaris dari berbagai macam perusahaan berskala international. Yang aku tahu hanyalah betapa suara manis itu bisa menenggelamkanku begitu dalam pada lautan yang kusebut rindu.

Mungkin dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dunia, tapi dia adalah duniaku. Mungkin dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, tapi dia sangat berarti bagiku.

Dia istimewa bagiku. Istimewa dengan caranya yang berbeda dan dengan caranya sendiri. Because He is so amazing.

"Kyunnie…" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Hm.." jawabku dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "I love you." Tambahnya. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini dan membalas pernyataan cintanya bukan? "I love you too, Minimi. I love you too.."

Karena bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, cinta itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

_**-Crest**_

**A.n :**

1. I miss my KyuMin so much it hurts T_T and i think there are less KyuMin in FFn. Let's spread Kyumin love again, joyers

2. Next update is 'Fated' [KrisTao FF]


End file.
